This invention relates to an opening device and, more particularly, to an automated hatch opening device for a vehicle such as a trailer truck.
Trailer trucks used for transporting dry bulk products, such as ash, cement, lime, plastic resin, fertilizers, chemicals, and the like, typically include one or more storage containers. The bulk product is loaded into the respective containers through one or more hatches provided in the top of the container which must be opened and closed before and after filling. A conventional hatch includes a cover, which is pivotally mounted to the container and secured in a closed position over a fill opening of the container by hold down bolts. The cover typically includes a plurality of tabs or ears which are engaged by the respective hold down bolts to close and seal the cover over the fill opening. In order to open the hatch, each hold down bolt must be loosened and then disengaged from the tab. In a like manner, when the hatch is closed, each hold down bolt must be repositioned to engage a respective tab and tightened down to assure an effective seal between the cover and the container. Most hatches include four or more hold down bolts. It can be appreciated that the process of opening and closing a conventional hatch is time consuming.
Moreover, the driver of the trailer must exit the cab of the truck and scale the side of the truck and walk or crawl along the top of the container to reach the hatch to unlock and open the hatch before filling and then subsequently rescale the side of the truck to close and lock the hatch after the filling process is complete. Since these storage containers are generally rounded, this process may pose the risk of falling or other injuries to the driver. Recently, the danger in falling from the truck has prompted agencies to promulgate regulations which require bulk producers and delivery site owners to provide safety cages or platforms which support the driver while he/she opens an closes the hatch to reduce the risk of injury to the driver. However, these safety cages or platforms are expensive to install and maintain.
Consequently, there is a need for a hatch opening device that will eliminate the associated risks with the conventional method of opening and closing hatches and will save time. Moreover, there is a need for a hatch opening device that will reduce the danger to the driver without the increased cost associated with safety cages.